Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton

When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.

 **So yeah, it was really only a matter of time since I broke out my DXD ideas. Don't worry though, I have no intention of including Devils in this world, although some of the more powerful and old characters might make an appearance by virtue of dimension jumping. As an added bonus, I can get away with using Divine Dividing since being able to halve peoples powers is actually viable around here! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

You know, there are several things about dying that I never wanted to know. To start with, its bloody uncomfortable. Of course, being reborn is even more uncomfortable. Yea, I'm living proof that the Soul is real, despite the fact that I'm a sceptic at the best of times. Of course, that doesn't stop me from feeling like I've ether won the lottery or been sent here due to some horrific sin I committed in my last life. Why? Well, I'd been reborn in a world full of superpowered beings, but it wasn't one where heroes and villains balanced each other out and the heroes always win. It wasn't even My Hero Academia where EVERYONE has powers in one form or another. Oh no, I'm not that lucky. Instead, the world I now lived in was one where the greatest hero was actually its greatest potential threat and was definitely under threat from a bunch of OP monsters. Yep, I'd ended up being reborn in Worm. This is really gonna blow…

* * *

Anyway, since I'm writing this, you can probably guess that my life wasn't all hunky dory with the only potential issues being falling afoul of a Villain or Endbringer to worry be (although to be fair, they were pretty big worries). Actually, you might be surprised that I never actually went through a Trigger Event. I grew up a normal kid (or as normal as you can be when you live in Brockton Bay) and I even went to a decent school. I also happened to be in the same class as Glory Girl and more than a few Wards, both current and future. If I was so inclined, I might be interested in fanboying...nah.

Actually, it was that very trate that led to me ending up with powers that, frankly, stood out, even in this world of bullshit heroes. But thats for later. For now, lets get back to how it all began.

A big reason why I never felt the need to fanboy over the idea of sharing a school with the younger Wards and two members of the New Wave (other than an adult mindset) was because I'd actually grown up with the latter as family friends. Yeah, my Family were reasonably well off as my Dad was a lawyer who just so happened to work for the same firm as Brandish, my Mother was a captain in the police force and we lived just a few doors down from the Dallon's, resulting in my mother being Carol's go-to babysitter for when she and her husband had to rush off to save the day. As such, I grew up with Vicky and Amy as my friends and playmates, along with their cousins on occasion, although my main friendships were with the future Glory Girl and Panacea.

It was actually that very friendship that ended up awakening the power sleeping within me. Yep, I said sleeping in me, not gained from outside. Let me explain.

* * *

It was when I was 15 during a trip to the mall with my friends (Vicky had dragged me out. Literally. Arguing with a girl with super strength is not something that ends well) when it happened. The day started off without to many issues, other than Amy and I's long suffering annoyance with Vicky and Crystal, who had tagged along. As the only guy present, I was feeling rather out of place, but I was used to that. Besides, Amy was good company and wasn't as shopping mad as her sister and cousin.

We were just going to get some lunch when a massive explosion suddenly rocked the mall and an equally massive, tricked out land rover came smashing through the main doors in a squeal of tortured metal, breaks and the stench of oil and petrol. A moment later, the doors slammed open and a rather large number of hulking, black skinheads came pouring out, waving guns, knives and bats. Apparently one of the minor gangs in the city had decided to try and get some street cred by attacking and robbing the place while the Protectorate and Wards were busy across town with a press conference or something.

The thugs immediately started vanishing into shops and shepherding terrified shoppers into the atrium area where they were stripped of their valuables and tied up to be used as hostages.

"Vicky, no!"

Amys frantic voice drew my attention from the chaos on the lower floor to my friends. It was apparent that Vicky was attempting to go and kick some ass, but both her sister and cousin were trying to hold her down.

"Let me go damn it!" shouted Vicky as she tried to get lose without hurting either of the other girls.

"We can't face them alone!" said Crystal, "They might just be thugs, but their well armed and they have hostages!"

"I'll manage somehow," said Vicky.

"Damn it Vali, help us!" gasped Amy as she ducked under Glory Girl's flailing arms.

I was about to do just that, but before I could,, the door to the cafe was kicked open and a thug walked in. He froze at the sight of Glory Girl and Laserdream, paled and turned to shout down to his friends. Before he could however, Glory Girl wrenched herself free and slammed into him, sending the thug flying out of the door and into one of his friends as Glory Girl followed, eager to kick some arse. Crystal gave an annoyed groan and lifted off the ground, her hands lighting up with her power.

"I'm going to help her," she said, "You two stay out of sight."

Amy and I glanced at one another as Laserdream shot out of the cafe after her cousin. Yeah, no way we were staying here. We couldn't help fight (well, I could being a skilled fighter thanks to my mum teaching me, but I really didn't want to risk it) but we could help get people out of harm's way. A good idea at the time, bad idea in hindsight as it made us easier targets. On the other hand, it resulted in both mine and Panacea's powers activating, so I guess it didn't end that badly…

* * *

Amy and I had just finished getting the last of the hostages into the relative safety of a hardware store and were just about to join them, when a large hand clapped down on my shoulder and threw me back away from the door. I landed awkwardly, driving the breath from my lungs and dazing me for long enough that a thug could grab me and press a knife to my throat. A quick glance back revealed that it was the thug who had initially found us in the cafe and that one of his friends had grabbed Amy and was now menacing her with a knife.

"OI, HERO BITCHES!" roared the thug holding me, drawing Laserdream and Glory Girls attention away from beating the crap out of the thugs.

Both Heroines froze when they saw us and a viscous scowl quickly appeared on Glory Girl's face.

"Let them go!" she roared, shooting forwards.

"AH! Hold it!" shouted the goon holding me, twitching his knife and nicking my neck.

Glory Girl immediately froze, but her fearsome expression didn't shift and she seemed to be trying to kill the goons holding us with her glare. I gulped as I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck, my mind werling as I tried to figure out a way out of this situation. I could probably take the goon holding me down no problem thanks to my training, but if I did that, the one holding Amy would probably slit her throat, either from the suprise or deliberately…

I was broken from my desperate thoughts by a loud thunk and a familiar yelp. One of the goons had taken advantage of Laserdreams distraction and snuck up on her, dragging the Blaster down and grabbing her before she could react properly, slamming a bat into her gut to wind her and stop her from summoning her laser blasts.

"CRYSTAL!" screamed Glory Girl and Amy at the same time.

The former turned to try to help, but before she could, another goon jumped from the upper level and landed on her back. The suddenness of the impact caused Glory Girl to slam into the ground, causing her shield to flicker out and making her an easy target as the other goons got their courage back and joined in beating on the two female Heroes. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I watched and listened to my friends struggle and cry out as they tried to free themselves. Damn it, was this all I could do?! I might not have any powers, but surely I could do more than just sit here! Fuck, I'd never felt so utterly useless…

" **QUIT YOUR WHINING BOY!"**

My breath caught in my throat at the unexpected voice that suddenly echoed through my head. It was deep, rough and very powerful.

"Wha…"

" **I WILL NOT HAVE MY WIELDER BE SUCH A PATHETIC, SHIVERING WRECK,"** said the voice, **"YOU ARE MY REPRESENTATIVE VALI MORGENSTERN. YOU WILL PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU WILL DEFEAT THESE FOOLS WHO BELIEVE THAT THEY CAN RAISE THEIR ARMS AGAINST ONE SUCH AS YOU."**

" _Who are you?"_ I thought, somehow knowing that the owner of the voice could hear me, _"Where did you come from?"_

The voice snorted.

" **I HAVE BEEN WITH YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING,"** said the voice, **"I ADMIT, I HAVE NEVER HAD A HOST QUITE LIKE YOU AND THIS WORLD IS RATHER DIFFERENT FROM MY OWN. BUT WE CAN DISCUSS THIS LATER. FOR NOW, YOU HAVE A BATTLE TO WIN."**

" _And how do you propose I do that?"_

" **LIKE THIS."**

My eyes widened again as I felt a massive surge of energy rush through my body, filling me with strength and washing away my fear. At the same time, knowledge of how to use said energy appeared in my mind as if it had always been there and my back throbbed. I gritted my teeth and let out a hiss as my spine arched, ignoring the thug holding me. He wouldn't be a problem for much longer anyway. The energy flowing through me surfaced over my skin, covering my body in crackling energy that forced the knife blade away and shocked the goon holding me with enough power that he convulsed...right before he was sent flying as a pair of massive wings tore themselves from my shirt and spread wide, knocking the goon holding Amy for six and sending him flying. My wings gave a powerful flap, sending me shooting up towards the ceiling and scattering countless motes of blue light from the azure feathers of energy that made up the bulk of the wings. I came to a stop in mid air, floating in place with my wings spread wide, glaring down at the dumbfounded goons.

"You idiots chose the wrong mall to rob today," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and called upon the energy again, blue lightning sparking off my fingers.

"W-wait, d-don't do anything stupid!" stuttered one of the goons, "Y-you can't take us all down without taking out your little whores!"

My scowl darkened even further, before I gave an equally dark grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," I said as I uncrossed my arms and pointed at the thug, "But since you decided to insult my friends, you can be my first guinea pig. Chain lightning."

At my command, the lightning leaped from my fingertips and lanced towards the goon, striking him full in the chest, before leaping from him and branching into the two closest goons and from them into the two closest to them and so on. In the blink of an eye, the lightning had blasted every single goon that had been attacking Glory Girl and Laserdream off their feet and into lala land with massive, smouldering holes in their clothing and burns on their skin. None of them were dead, but they certainly wouldn't be walking right for a while. With that done, I turned to the last remaining conscious goon, the one who had held Amy and was currently sitting on his arse, staring up at me in utter shock. I just smirked as I held up my hand again. The goon immediately scrambled to his feet and grabbed Amy again, ducking behind his hostage and pressing the knife back to her throat.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted, sounded more than a little hysterical, "If you shock me, I'll slit this bitches throat!"

Amy froze, a look of terror on her face. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't lower my hand, although the lightning did fade.

"That really wasn't smart," I said, "If you'd just surrendered, you could get off without getting hurt."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" sneered the thug, "You can't hit me without hitting her!"

I smirked.

"I wouldn't bet on that," I said, "After all, I've touched you."

The goon frowned.

"What…"

I snapped my fingers.

 **DIVIDE!**

The goon reeled back as I felt a tiny trickle of energy flow into me from my wings. I frowned. That was hardly even worth the effort. Oh well, it got Amy free at least. The brunette immediately stumbled away from her former captor and into Vickys arms as the blond rushed to grab her sister, the two sisters embracing. I idly snapped my fingers again, electrocuting the goon as he tried to get to his feet.

I floated down and landed lightly, my wings shifting and shrinking to a more manageable size, although I didn't dismiss them yet. I walked over to my friends, scanning Vicky and Crystal, wincing slightly when I saw the nasty bruises and cuts that covered both girls from the beatings they'd endured. However, neither seemed particularly bothered and, as they were already reasonably experienced Heroes, I wasn't completely surprised.

" **THOSE FEMALES ARE IMPRESSIVE,"** said the voice in my head.

" _That is an understatement,"_ I said as I approached them, "Are you girls OK?"

Crystal looked up, the other two too busy making sure their sister was alright and reassuring themselves.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Crystal, "Vicky and I can take injuries like this and Amy's just a little shaken. What about you...?"

She trailed off as she eyed my wings.

"Me? I'm fine," I said, "Kinda hard not to be when I've got these."

I spread my wings, the energy feathers glowing faintly and shedding tiny motes of light.

"Yeah...I guess your right," she said slowly.

I could sort of see why she was so confused. As a Cape, even a second generation, she knew what a Trigger event should be like and so was confused as to how I could be so calm after what should have been one of the worst moments of my life. However, that only applied to Capes and, despite what would inevitably be believed by everyone, I wasn't one. A Cape that is. Oh no, I was no puppet of a multidimensional entity, the beast that dwelt in my Soul was a very different being indeed.

A startled gasp drew Laserdream and my attention back to Glory Girl and Amy, just in time to see both girls staring at Vicky's arm in shock as her injuries vanished before our eyes. Well, it looks like my powers weren't the only ones to awaken today. Guess Brockton Bay's now got its own healer...and its very own White Dragon.

 **And with that, I'm done. Once again, let me reiterate, Earth Bet is NOT the DXD world...Earth Aleph is. That means that we can and will see some DXD characters showing up, but not many. Right now, I only have two, possibly three planned, other than Albion and Ddraig. For obvious reasons.**

 **Speaking of, I wonder if you can guess which Worm character will be the Red Dragon? They will also be the only other Bet native with a Sacred Gear.**

 **I think my reasons for naming our protagonist Vali Morgenstern are pretty obvious, right? If not, Morgenstern is German for Morning Star, another name for Lucifer. No, hes not part Devil, hes fully Human as supernatural entities do not exist natively on Earth Bet. Huh, a White Dragon, insanely powerful 'Cape' and a German name...the Empire will be chomping at the bit to get him.**

 **Anyway, that'll do for now, so I'm gonna sign off. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton

When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I think it goes without saying, but the aftermath of the attempted robbery was utter chaos. The cops arrived shortly after the reveal that Amy's powers had emerged and started carting away the goons and getting statements from everyone present. Fortunately, everyone had been more interested in keeping their heads down than watching the fight, so no one had actually seen me sprouting wings and throwing around lightning. I wasn't willing to be ousted as a 'Cape' just yet.

Shortly after the cops arrived, the rest of the New Wave showed up, followed by my own parents, resulting in the three of us getting swept up by worried parents and, after being assured that we were all unhurt, rushed us home. I had no doubt that Glory Girl and Laserdream would be debriefed by their families and there would be a discussion about what to do about Amys powers, but I was sent straight to bed by my parents. Good thing to because I was about to conk out. Apparently having an insanely powerful artifact created by a deceased God awaken inside you and using Magic for the first tiem can really take it out of you. As soon as I got home, I fell into bed and slipped into slumber…

* * *

Only to find myself floating in empty space with what looked like a massive, white wall in front of me. However, I knew better and looked up to see the massive face of a vast, pure white dragon with blue eyes and golden horns.

"Albion," I said in lue of a proper greeting.

" **Hmm, so, you do know who I am,"** rumbled the Vanishing Dragon as he lowered himself so I no longer had to crane my neck back, **"I admit, I did wonder...seeing it in your memories is one thing, but to have it confirmed...truly fascinating."**

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure its really interesting for you," I said, "I just want to know what the likelyhood of me running into red-headed Devils is."

Albion snorted.

" **Considering that this isn't my homeworld, I'd say pretty low,"** he said.

"Eh?"

" **This world lacks any native supernatural creatures,"** said Albion, **"Myths and stories of old are just that. However, the world you know as Aleph does. I am unsure as to how I crossed the border between the two worlds, but I have a feeling that it may have had something to do with your presence and possibly something the Endbringers or this Cauldron did."**

"Alright, so no supernatural nasties," I said, "What about Ddraig?"

Albion gave a toothy grin.

" **Oh, my rivel will be around somewhere,"** he said, **"Where one of us goes, the other will follow. His host will likely be the same age as you, or, more likely, younger. Either way, you will not be able to avoid fighting the Red One in the future."**

I sighed.

"Fair enough I guess," I grumbled as I crossed my legs, still floating in the void, "I just hope we don't both end up on the same side...that could be awkward..."

" **That it would,"** said Albion.

For a moment, we remained silent, floating in the void, before I spoke up again.

"By the way, I don't suppose you have any other Magic you can teach me, do you?" I asked, "I mean, the lightnings cool, but I could use some more if I'm going to be as good as I possibly can be."

Albion gave me a searching look as he nodded slowly.

" **I do, but I won't be able to implant them directly into your mind again,"** he said, **"That was a one time deal."**

"Thats fine," I said, "Magic is mostly mental, right? So I should be able to learn it in here."

Albion nodded again.

" **Exactly,"** he said, **"I must say, your brighter than most of my Hosts...then again, most of them had teachers for the Mystic arts, so I guess they didn't need to learn from me…"**

"Yeah, kinda hard to learn how to use magic when no one even believes in it around here," I said, "So, whats first?"

" **The basics,"** said Albion, **"Due to my presence in your body, you will be able to use Magic more akin to how Devils do than most Humans. You won't have it quite as easy as Devils, but you won't need Circles as complex as most Humans either. Lets begin with Norse Magic since that is the simplest for Mortals to master and will serve as a good foundation for the other styles…"**

I settled back and listened closely as Albion began my first lesson in the Mystic arts...in my Soulscape, in a world where Superhumans are commonplace and also happens to have a golden man flying around helping people...my life is fucking weird.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early like any other Sunday. I rolled out of bed, yawned, and grabbed my clothes for the day before I headed out to get a shower. However, today was a little different. As I grabbed my clothes, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror in my cupboard and froze. I had always been well built, a combination of good genes, healthy eating and mixed martial arts training from Mum had seen to that, but now I was ripped. I'd gone from barely defined muscles to a six pack, well defined pecs and chiseled arms. I wasn't like a bodybuilder, instead the muscles were the type gained from years and years of training to fight, compact and powerful.

"Albion, what the fucks going on?!" I spluttered.

" **Hmm? Oh, you saw that did you?"** said the Dragon, **"Yeah, I made some...improvements."**

"I can see that, but how in the hell did you pull this off in one night!?"

" **Simple, MAGIC!"**

My eye twitched as I was treated to the mental image of Albion conjuring a rainbow with the word magic made of colourful sparkles flying everywhere.

"Albion…" I said warningly.

" **Alright fine, be that way,"** grumbled the Dragon, **"Well, the truth is that the Humans of this world have almost no natural resistance to Magic, a side effect of evolving in a magicless environment. As a result, any magic that affects them directly, whether that be curses, polymorphs or buffs will work for longer and have a far greater affect."**

I paused.

"What about Elemental Magic?"

" **Thats just conjuration,"** said Albion, **"It might be Magic mimicking an element, but it acts exactly like said element. Tossing a giant rock at someone with Magic won't make them any more squished than if you did the same with a real rock."**

"Fair enough," I said, "So, what did you do to me?"

" **I enhanced your muscles,"** said Albion, **"Not only that, but you're already undergoing a minor case of Dragonfication."**

"WHAT?!"

" **Oh don't worry, your not going to turn into a Dragon or anything. Your body's just becoming more like one. Your bones, muscles, respiratory system and so on are all going to become stronger and much more efficient as time goes on. Oh, and you'll be more vulnerable to anti dragon magic and weaponry, but I doubt you'll need to worry about that any time soon."**

"Oh...thats alright then," I said, "So long as I don't randomly start growing scales or a tail or something."

" **That'll only happen if you somehow activate Juggernaut Drive or sacrifice part of your body to me,"** said Albion, **"And I don't think thats very likely to happen anytime soon."**

"Not likely," I muttered.

" **Well, if thats everything, I'm going back to sleep."**

Without waiting for an answer, Albion cut the connection, leaving me to continue getting ready for my day.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, I headed downstairs in search of food. What I found instead was Carol and Sarah sat at the kitchen table with my tense looking parents sat across from them. I paused in the door. Ah, this was going to be an awkward morning, I could tell. I took a deep breath, plastered a smile on my face and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin all," I said as I headed over to the teapot.

I wasn't the type who couldn't function without my morning cuppa, but it certainly helped and I didn't want this conversation without some tea in me.

"Sooo, I take it you guys know about what happened yesterday?" I asked as I poured a cup and added sugar and milk.

"That you triggered?" asked Dad, "Yes, Carol and Sarah told us."

I sighed and turned back around, leaning against the counter with my tea in my hands.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time," I said.

"Its better not to wait when it comes to new Capes," said Carol.

"Hmm…" I said, "I suppose you have a point there. So, what now?"

Mum sighed.

"Well, as much as I'd rather you not put yourself in harms way, I know you better than that," she said, "There's no way you're not going to use these new powers of yours to help. So…"

"I'm not joining the Wards," I said, "There is no way in hell I'm putting my powers anywhere near that bunch of useless morons."

"You know, I've never quite managed to figure out why you don't like the PRT," said Dad, "They do a good job…"

"Then why are people like Lung, Kieser and Hookwolf still on the streets?" I growled, "And don't give me that bullshit of not being able to take them down. How hard would it be for Alexandria or Legend to come down for the weekend to take out the trash? Nope, until they pull their finger out and actually do their jobs, I ain't joining them."

"Well, when you put it like that…" grumbled Dad.

"Your not going out on your own," said Mum.

"Don't worry Lily, we actually had another reason for coming," said Sarah, interrupting the family drama.

All three of us looked over at the two New Wave members. Carol didn't look to pleased by something, but Sarah was doing her best to hide her amused smile.

"Oh? What would that be?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to offer you a place in the New Wave," she said.

I blinked. Well, that was unexpected.

"Er…"

Sarah smiled and apparently predicted what I was going to say.

"We normally wouldn't make an offer like this, but considering you've been friends with our kids for years, you saved both of them and you've never hidden your distaste for the PRT, I figured it was the best option," she said, "Either that or you go solo and give your mother a heart attack."

I shivered as Mum fixed me with a fearsome glare. Hey, I might technically be a Dragon now, but I'd only been aware of that for about half a day. Thats nowhere near enough time to build up the confidence that any White Dragon Emperor worth its salt should have. Besides, Mum was fucking scary sometimes.

"I take it I wouldn't be putting up a mask, would I?" I asked.

"No," said Sarah flatley, "If you join New Wave, you'll be expected to follow the same rules as the rest of the team...or at least make an effort to look like you are."

I had a feeling that was directed at Glory Girl. I lent back against the counter as I took a sip of tea and considered my options. Really, I only had two. There was no way I'd become a Villain and there was even less chance of me ever joining the PRT. I knew what they were capable of and I didn't want anything to do with a group who'd send an innocent girl to hell on earth for what amounted to a mistake just to make it seem like they could beat scary Masters. That said, I also didn't want to go solo. There was no doubt that I had the potential to become one of the strongest Heroes on the face of the planet, not when I had a power strong enough to kill God at my fingertips, but I had no illusions that I was nowhere near that point yet. Magic was like a muscle, I needed time to build up my reserves and power. Right now, my lightning wasn't that much more powerful than a taser, fine for normal thugs, but pretty damn useless against someone like Lung. My Divine Dividing could help mitigate that weakness a little, but it was just a crutch. I didn't want to have to rely on my Sacred Gear for every fight and that meant I needed a team. Plus, the idea of hiding behind a mask didn't really appeal to me.

Maybe it was the Dragon in me or maybe it was my own ego, but the idea of hiding my powers behind a mask and a stupid name was anithmia to me. Oh, I'd probably take a codename, but a mask? Until I achieve Balance Breaker, not bloody likely!

"Sounds alright to me," I said, cutting across the argument between my mother and Sarah that had apparently been going on while I was lost in thought.

"Wha...but Vali...!" started Mum.

"Mum, if you don't want me going out on my own, its really the only choice," I said, "I will NOT join the Wards, no matter what."

Mum hesitated, before she deflated and nodded.

"Alright, fine," she grumbled, "I know better than to argue when you get like this anyway…"

"Great, in that case, shall we go?" asked Sarah.

"Now?" asked Mum.

"Well, we need to get some idea of what he can do," said Sarah, "Not to mention figuring out a name and costume…"

"Um, actually, I've already got a name," I said, drawing attention back to me.

"Oh?"

I smiled and summoned my wings. Everyones eyes went wide at the sight of the Sacred Gear.

"Call me Albion."

 **And with that, I'm done. Yep, I made him a member of New Wave and Albion is actually a decent Magic teacher. What? How else was I supposed to teach him how to use Magic?**

 **I chose to have him join the New Wave for a few reasons. First point, as mentioned, although he has the potential to easily become the strongest living being on Earth Bet (well, until some folks from Aleph show up to cause trouble), he needs time to reach that point. A lot of time. DXD Vali has the advantage of being half Devil and a descendant of the original Lucifer, but this Vali is 100% Human. No surprise reverlations of him actually being a demigod or something silly like that. Until he reaches that point, he needs someone to watch his back and fuck joining the Wards!**

 **And with that, I am done! Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton

When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

About an hour after we were done with our conversation, I found myself stood across from Vicky in the frankly massive back garden of the Pelham family in my workout gear that did an excellent job of showing off my new physique that had Vicky drooling over me until Lady Photon shoved me and Vicky into the ring so we could get some idea of what I could do. Not sure why she chose Vicky to do it, but then again, she was the most 'skilled' in CQC.

"Alright pretty boy, lets see what you can do," said Vicky, cracking her knuckles, "Don't hold back!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" I asked.

"I can take it!" said Vicky.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," I said, holding up my hand.

Vicky barely had time to tense before a dark blue magic circle spun into existence over my hand and a massive beam of energy shot out, slamming into her and throwing her clean across the field. A moment later, she erupted out of the top of the resulting dust cloud, unharmed other than a scorch mark across the front of her costume, before swooping down towards me. I responded by crouching, spreading my wings and taking off myself, shooting up with enough force to blow a small crater in the lawn. I knew I couldn't match Glory Girl in a fist fight, but I quickly discovered that I was faster than her in the air, resulting in the sparring match quickly devolving into a game of cat and mouse as the two of us wheeled in the air, Glory Girl trying to catch me while evading or blocking various magical blasts I sent her way, either more energy beams (none of which were as powerful as my initial shot) or else blasts of lightning, fire or ice.

Of course, none of my attacks made it through, although a couple of times I did manage to bust her force field. It certainly didn't help that my Magical reserves were still fairly low, meaning I was quickly running out of juice. Fortunately, I had one last trick up my sleeve.

I flexed my wings and shot straight up in a maneuver that shouldn't have been possible for something actually using wings to fly, taking Vicky completely off guard and providing the perfect opening to flip and slam into Vicky's back with the force of a train. A moment later, an almighty boom shook the air and my eyes widened as I realized I'd just broken the sound barrier without meaning to.

Unfortunately, that tiny distraction was enough and Vicky recovered from my sudden attack far faster than I was expecting. Despite the fact I was driving her downwards, she still managed to twist and slam her fist into my jaw.

* * *

"...n't you have held back a little?!"

"I'm sorry, but he took me by surprise! Besides, you know I can't fully control my strength."

"Vicky…"

"Quiet, I think hes coming around."

I groaned as I felt my jaw throb painfully. I forced my eyes open, only to be forced to close them again as the light above me nearly blinded me and my head throbbed even harder.

" _What happened?"_ I thought.

" **You got distracted,"** growled Albion, **"Your lucky it was just a sparring match or you could have been killed."**

I grunted in response as I once again opened my eyes, this time without burning them out my skull. I blinked a couple of times and looked around. I was laying on a comfortable couch in a tastefully decorated living room with Amy hovering hesitantly over me and Sarah tearing Vicky a new one near the door. I sat up, drawing attention to me as I rubbed my jaw.

"Oww, that hurt," I grumbled, "Thats quite the right hook you've got Vicky."

The blond shuffled her feet, looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry," she said.

"Eh, don't be, I can take it," I said as I gently probed my bruised jaw, "Ow."

"Um, I might be able to help," said Amy, hesitantly reaching for my hand.

"I don't think…" started Carol, but I'd already taken Amy's hand.

The girl looked surprised, before her face went through a gambit of strange expressions.

"The hell?" she muttered, "This…"

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She jumped and yanked her hand back as if burnt.

"N-no, its just that...your body seems a lot more...advanced than the others I've seen…" she said.

"Which is not that many I bet," I said.

"Um…"

I chuckled. Damn, Amy was so damn adorable without all the stress of being Panacea hanging over her. I made a mental note to make sure that she didn't end up like she did in canon, before suppressing the urge to snort. I thought that the wielder of Ddreag was supposed to be the one who helped the adorable Healer...eh, whatever.

"So, did you get what you needed?" I asked.

"What? Oh, right, yes I did," said Sarah, "As far as I can tell, your a high level Mover and Blaster with a slight ability as a Breaker with your wings, although I've never seen a Blaster capable of such a wide variety of different types of blasts."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I can imagine," I said, "Although, I didn't get chance to show off what I can really do."

That got everyones attention again.

"Oh?" said Sarah.

"Glory Girl knocked me out before I could use it, but when I touch someone, I can halve their power every ten seconds and add it to my own reserves," I said, "I actually intended to use that when I hit Vicky since I was running low on power, but...well, you know."

"Right, add Trump to it as well then," muttered Sarah.

Just then, the front door opened and Crystal and Eric entered the house, the latter with a rather large box in his hands.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long," said Eric, "You OK Vali? You look like you lost a fight with a brick."

"I did," I deadpanned, shooting a glare at Vicky, who shifted awkwardly.

"Ah, the Glory Girl treatment," said Eric, nodding knowingly.

"I'll get her next time," I said, "So, what ya got there?"

Both siblings grinned.

"Oh, your gonna like this," said Crystal as she opened the box, "Its your new costume."

She pulled out what was inside, revealing a white jumpsuit, similar to the ones the rest of the New Wave wore, only this one had azure spike patterns down the arms, legs and sides and a logo shaped like my wings in the center of the chest. The back had flaps that were clearly designed to allow my wings to spread without damaging the bodysuit. The boots and gloves would reach my knees and elbows and were designed to resemble a slimmed down version of the gauntlets and boots of my future Balance Breaker….the hell?! How in the world was that possible? Was it just a coincidence?

"Ohh, very nice," I said, "Although I have to ask, who did you get to make it when you don't have any measurements?"

"Lets just say that our tailor does good work," was my only answer.

"Fair enough," I said, "But what's with the gloves and boots?"

Crystal and Eric glanced at each other and shrugged.

"No idea, he just said it felt right," said Crystal.

"Come on Vali, lets see you try it on!" said Vicky, cutting off my response as she seized me by the back of the shirt and frog marched me out of the room and into the downstairs loo, tossing the costume in after me.

I changed quickly, grumbling loudly about pushy flying bricks as I did. A few moments later, I stepped out of the loo in full costume with my wings out and pulled close to my back, creating the illusion that I was wearing a transparent, blue cape made of what looked like crystal or glass.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked.

My response was a wide grin from Eric, a pleased smile and nod from Sarah, a terse nod from Carol (who seemed rather put out about something), an appreciative look over from Crystal, a blush from Amy and a wolf whistle from Vicky. Apparently they approved.

"Lookin good Albion!" said Vicky, "I think you'll fit right in!"

* * *

"Right, so remind me again why we're doing this?" I asked.

"Well, you want a memorable debut, right?" asked Glory Girl.

The two of us were currently floating high above the park where Crystal and Eric were hard at work attracting a rather large crowd by virtue of being two Capes putting on an impromptu concert. Crystal had a rather impressive set of pipes on her and Eric was damned good with a guitar. The fact both were in costume and the rest of New Wave was also present was also helping, as was the nervus figure of Amy in her new Panacea garb at the back of the stage, twiddling her thumbs as everyone stared at her and whispered about how this was probably to introduce a new member of the team.

"Vicky, Sarah wants me to slam into the stage as hard as I can," I said, "If I do that, I think I'll break something. Probably my legs."

"You'll be fine," said Vicky dismissively, "I did it."

"You're also indestructible!"

" **Shes right Vali,"** piped up Albion in my head, **"You could definitely do it. By this point, your bones are stronger than concrete."**

" _Shut it!"_ I growled back.

"But you gotta make a big entrance for your first time!" protested Vicky, "Amy can't, but that's only because her power isn't that flashy. You on the other hand…"

I sighed.

"I'll make an entrance, but I'm not breaking anything to do it," I said.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Vicky.

I smirked and held out my hands, my magic circles spinning into existence over my palms.

* * *

"So, exactly why did you drag us out here Gallant?" asked Kid win as he, Gallant and Vista stopped in their patrol near the stage the New Wave had set up, "Cus if its just to listen to music, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Oh I don't know, their pretty good," said Vista, absently tapping her foot to the beat.

"Actually, Vicky told me to come," said Gallant, "She said something would be happening today."

"Like what?" asked Kid Win, idly laying back on his hoverboard.

"Not sure, but it looks like we'll be finding out," said Vista as the last song finished and Lady Photon stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you all for coming!" said the leader of the New Wave, "Last time we were here, it was to announce the new addition of Glory Girl to the New Wave's roster and today we'll be doing much the same."

A quiet, but eager murmur erupted from the crowd at that. New Capes were always a hot topic of debate, especially when they joined a Hero team rather than one of the Gangs. The fact they were part of New Wave was especially juicy as the family team wouldn't just accept anyone from off the street. Even the three Wards perked up and started paying closer attention.

Lady Photon turned and beckoned to the unknown girl in white and red robes covered in medical symbols.

"The first new addition is Amy Dallon, my niece and now known as Panacea," said Lady Photon as she tightened her grip on Amy's shoulder so the clearly terrified girl couldn't run for the hills, "Now, normally I'd ask her to say a few words, but…"

The white clad Heroine was suddenly cut off by an almighty roar that shook the air. It was the kind of roar that sparked the deepest, darkest instincts on all animals, beyond even flight or fight. It was a roar that demanded one look upon its creator and be in awe. And look everyone did, turning their eyes skyward, just in time to see a white Dragon bigger than Leviathan coiling in the sky, before it suddenly dove towards the park, its massive jaws agape. Before any of the Wards could do more than gape, the dragon hit...and exploded into countless balls of azure fire that spun and danced through the air, colliding with each other and exploding like fireworks, leaving a figure in white crouched where the dragon had hit in a perfect three point landing.

For a moment, the newcomer remained still as his massive, glowing wings slowly shrank and folded, before he stood, revealing a head of silvery blonde hair, hazel eyes and a massive grin. His costume was skin tight, revealing a build that actually had Gallant and Kid Win feeling a tad jealous and Vista to blush slightly.

Now that they knew that they weren't about to be eaten by a new Endbringer, the crowd switched from fear to awe at the incredible display of power. Even the members of the New Wave present looked awed by the entrance.

"Ahem, yes, well, I suppose we should move on then," said Lady Photon as she pulled herself together, "This is our second new member, Vali Morgenstern, also known as Albion."

"Hey there, great to be here!" said Albion, apparently much more comfortable in front of a crowd than Panacea, "Like the boss said, I'm Albion, the Vanishing Dragon! I might be new, but rest assured, I'm more than capable of helping to clean up these streets and, hopefully, burn away some of the scum that infests our streets!"

Gallant frowned as the crowd started cheering and people started shouting questions at the new members of the New Wave. It wasn't uncommon for new Heroes to make promises like that, but Albion seemed...different. There wasn't anything particularly special about the teen, not even in regards to his emotions, but somehow, he found himself believing that Albion WOULD make a difference.

"Heh, nice to see that Albion hasn't lost his flare for the dramatics."

All three Wards jumped at the sudden voice from directly behind them and spun around. There was really no reason why the voice should have surprised them, except for the fact that none of them had sensed anyone there until the voice had spoken up. They might be young, but all of them had been Wards for long enough to develop a keen awareness of their surroundings, making them very hard to sneak up on. Despite that, someone had done just that.

The man in question certainly didn't look like much. He was tall, with an average build, black hair with a golden fringe and a small beard. Even his clothing was ordinary, just a normal black jacket with a smudge of chalk dust on the sleeve and trousers and a white shirt. Just about the only unusual thing about him was his violet eyes.

"Do you know him?" asked Vista.

"Nope, never met him before in my life," said the man.

The three Wards blinked, but before they could ask what in the hell that meant, the man turned and started walking away.

"By the way, you kids should brace yourselves," said the strange man, "With Albion here, things are probably going to get messy."

He vanished around the corner. The stunned trio glanced at each other, before running after him, only to find that he had vanished into thin air. The only thing they found was a single, black feather floating to the ground.

 **You know, considering the reception my PJO/Okami idea got, I almost feel guilty continuing this...eh, I've got a ton of ideas for this story, so I'll work on this for a bit. Don't worry though, Son of the Sun will likely be continued at some point.**

 **Well, that was certainly interesting. He didn't win his fight with Vicky. There are a few reasons for that, first of, Vicky has a LOT more experience fighting in the air, fighting Blasters and just fighting in general. Sure, Vali is technically more skilled than her and would probably beat her easily in an actual match, but in a real fight, Vicky had the advantage due to experience.**

 **To get some idea of what Vali's outfit looks like, I used the White Dino Ranger uniform as a base. The main suit is basically that, without the shoulder thing and with the decorations in the same shade of blue as his energy feathers.**

 **And there we go, an epic entrance for the new Dragon of Brockton! Plus, a certain perverted Angel is apparently in town for some reason. Hmm, I wonder what Azazel's gonna do for the future of this world…? Don't worry, I don't plan to have more than three, maybe four characters from DXD make an appearance (not counting Albion).**

 **Speaking of which, I think I should reveal power levels between worlds! Lets start from the top. Scion is as strong as Sirzechs. The Endbringers are at least as strong as the Dragon Kings, with Behemoth inching into Heavenly Dragon territory and the likes of Alexandria and Legion are Satan level.**

 **Yeah, my original plan involved a lot of curb stomping, but I decided to up the ante and crank up the powers. Obviously, the powers present are different so a character might not be as dangerous as a character of a similar power level, but thats the level we're at. Its how Azazel can't just blast the Endbringers to bits, they are actually as strong, if not stronger, than he is. On the other hand, Great Red and Ophis are still top dogs in terms of sheer power.**

 **And with that, its time for me to sign out and get some sleep. Until next time, have a very merry Christmas and (if I don't update before then) a happy New Year! In the meantime though, don't forget to review and give me a nice surprise on Christmas morning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton

When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Needless to say, my entrance set the forum's on PHO on fire with speculation, ranging from what my powers were to 'shudder' shippers. There were also people screaming about how Lung was the only Dragon in town, usually accompanied with foul language and insults and followed shortly afterwards with a solid blow from the Ban Hammer from Tin Mother.

"Jesus christ, don't these idiots have anything better to do than speculate?" I grumbled as I scanned some of the posts on the Albion discussion page.

It had been a couple of months since my debut and the shippers had really got into the swing of things with speculation, raining from me and Vicky (which also sparked a debate as to whether or not she was still dating Gallant or if she was cheating on him), me and Crystal, me and Eric and, for some odd reason, me and both Sarah and Carol. That last one especially made me shiver, dispite the current swelteringly hot weather. Now I see why most Heroes avoid the shipping pages like the plague.

I scowled as I scrolled past a particularly lude comment making observations about the size of Glory Girl's bust and closed the browser tab. I wouldn't be visiting that thread again.

"Bloody perverts," I grumbled as I stopped in front of a vending machine.

Like I said before, it was currently above 40 degrees C out, pretty fucking hot for Brockton, and I was sweating like a pig. Since I didn't feel like dealing with a dehydrated headache and a scolding from Mum for not staying hydrated, I fished out a handful of change and fed the machine. I pressed the button...only for nothing to happen.

"Oh fuck, really?" I grumbled, jabbing the button again.

I scowled again as nothing happened and thumbed the button to try and get my money back. Once again, nothing happened. I took a deep breath. Then another. Then I snapped and punched the vending machine. I didn't do well in heat at the best of times and I could feel the beginnings of a headache pressing at the corners of my eyes. Unfortunately, the only thing I got out of punching the stupid thing was bruised knuckles.

"Stupid...fucking...god...damn it!" I growled as I glared at the busted vending machine.

"If you want to get something out of it, you need to hit it like this."

I blinked at the new voice as a girl stepped past me, turned on her heel and slammed her foot into the side of the machine in a move that would have given me a look at her underwear if she wasn't wearing shorts under her skirt. There was a loud clatter and the girl grabbed the pair of cans that fell out and handed one to me.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," I said, taking the can as I eyed the girl.

She looked a couple of years younger than me, but was rather tall for her age. Her black hair was cut to jaw length and clipped back with a simple clip and her eyes were also black. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a black skirt with the aforementioned shorts underneath, loose, white socks and brown loafers. There was something about her that seemed familiar twice over, like she was reminding me of two different people at the same time and she was giving out a very, VERY faint aura that was setting my teeth on edge.

"Hey, do I know you?" asked the girl.

"Um, no, probably not," I said quickly, not wanting to deal with a fangirl in this heat, "I gotta go. Thanks again for the help Bug Zapper."

I started walking away, not even noticing the nickname I'd used without thinking.

"What did you call me?"

I paused, a shiver going down my spine at the unusual flat tone in her voice. I glanced back at her and the shiver came again, this time much greater when I saw that she had crushed her can in her grip and seemed to be shaking slightly. Oh, and her eyes were hidden by her fringe. I swallowed. Something told me I'd just made a big mistake…

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Did you just call me Bug Zapper?" growled the girl, anger clear in her voice now.

I blinked and thought back to my would be goodbye.

"Huh, I guess I did…" I said, "Wonder why I…"

ZAP!

I twitched as a spark of lightning jumped of the girls hair. Ah, that'll be what I was feeling. And why I called her Bug Zapper without thinking. I gulped and took a few steps back, inwardly praying that she wasn't as powerful as Misaka cus I don't think I can block a full power lightning bolt.

"Don't…" growled the girl, "Call...me...BUG ZAPPER!"

"Aw cra…"

I was cut off by a lightning bolt hitting me in the face.

* * *

"So, how exactly did you manage to get struck by lightning on a clear day?" asked Amy as she healed the burns and muscle spasms that resulted from having said lightning bolt it me.

"By annoying a walking bug zapper," I growled.

"Eh?"

"A Cape with power of lightning," I elaborated, "Pretty powerful to."

"Sounds like you had a run in with Railgun," said Amy.

"Who?"

"Shes an Independent Cape who popped up a couple of years ago," said Amy, "Shes not well known because she doesn't tend to get involved in many fights, but very few weeks, the cops or Protectorate will come across a group of thugs taken out by electricity. Shes even taken down a few Capes, including Hookwolf, although he got busted out shortly after he was picked up."

"Considering he's mostly made of metal, it honestly doesn't surprise me that an Electromaster could take him down," I said, "Why Railgun though?"

I mean, I knew that if she had the same power as Misaka, it was kinda a given that she'd be able to use Railgun, but I was interested to know how she picked that up as a nickname.

"Because she once got into a fight with Squealer and blew up her truck with an arcade token," said Amy, "That was the only time she was definitely seen in costume and someone caught it all on camera. Hang on a sec…"

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the video in question. The girl in the video was definitely the same one I met in the park, but she was wearing a thick jacket, a scarf and a peaked cap to hide her identity. It was about as makeshift as costumes could get, but it did the job. Plus, I wasn't going to argue with a girl who could flip a tank sized, armoured truck and cause what looked like irreparable damage to it with a coin toss.

"Huh, neat," I said, "Makes me glad I didn't get a facefull of Railgun. I'm sturdy, but I think that would have taken out Vicky in one shot."

" **You could have taken her,"** said Albion in my head.

" _Probably, but not without her probably shorting out the entire city,"_ I thought, _"Not worth the hassle."_

" **Feh."**

"Well, if your done, I've got a patrol to do," I said as I got to my feet.

"Yeah, your done," said Amy, "Just try not to get electrocuted again."

"Haha," I grumbled as I headed for the window, "See ya later."

I jumped out, ignoring Amy's yell of 'USE THE DAMN DOOR!' as I did.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was gliding lazerly above the New Wave's 'territory' for my patrol, part of my mind monitoring the search magic I was maintaining while the rest of me was busy lost in thought. I was thinking of a number of things, just who Railgun could be, what her presence meant, what I'd be having for tea and how Amy was coping with the stress of being Panacea.

In the past month, she'd really come into her own and make a name for herself as the healer she was and would become. At first, that was a good thing and she'd always have a smile on her face when she came home from the hospital with stories of saving someone who should have died. However, it was clear that that fame and the quickly building expectations were starting to take their toll on her. I don't know if anyone else saw it, but knowing what I did about the future, I could see it clearly. She wasn't doing well. She was still a ways from the jaded girl she'd become, but she was rapidly approaching that point.

The problem was, I had no idea what to do about it. Vicky was oddly obvious to Amy's plight, although to be fair, she was good at hiding it, and I'm pretty sure that Brandish was pushing her to do more, although I'm not sure if that was conscious or some instinctive desire to get Amy to somehow make up for her Fathers many crimes. Mark wouldn't be much help in the matter considering that most days he couldn't work up the energy to get out of bed and I somehow doubted that any of the Pelham's would agree to step in. Besides, even if I could get some help, I knew that Amy would just brush it off and say shes fine.

I sighed and came to a stop as I rubbed my now aching temples. I hate dealing with angsty teenagers…

VWOOMP!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

THUNK!

"OW!"

I instinctively caught the screaming thing that had just appeared out of thin air and landed on my head, only to find myself holding a 13 year old girl with red hair and light brown eyes. She was rather pretty, but the dirt and tear tracks marking her face her face hid that somewhat, as did the look of terror and confusion on her face.

"Err, thanks for dropping in?" I tried.

"I...who...wha...where am I?!" spluttered the girl.

"About 1500 meters above the city," I said.

The girl blinked and looked down past my arms. A moment later, she let out another scream and grabbed me around the neck, burying her face in my shoulder. Yeah, I can see why being so high without any idea how you got up there would be rather shocking. With that in mind, I quickly flew down and landed lightly on the nearest roof. As soon as we were on solid ground, the girl jumped out of my arms and seemed to be trying to hug the ground, muttering something about never wanting to leave it again.

While she recovered from her little panic attack, I glanced over the edge of the building to investigate the shouting in Chinese I could here going on. In the alley between this and the next building was a group of ABB thugs moving out, apparently looking for something. According to what I could pick up with my limited grasp of the language, the thugs were looking for a girl who had vanished into thin air. I glanced back at the girl, who had regained her breath by this point and was now hugging her knees and shaking like a leaf. Hmm, I think I just saved a new Parahuman from going splat. And here I thought that powers didn't let the users kill themselves with them…

I sighed and walked over to the girl, crouching down in front of her and pulling in my wings to make me a little less large. If she had just been assaulted by a bunch of goons, I doubted she'd react well to being overshadowed by them.

"Hey kid, are you OK?" I asked.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at me, a spark of fear in her eyes. Then they shifted to my wings and widened. Then, her jaw dropped and she pointed at me.

"Y-your Albion!" she gasped.

"That I am," I said, "Now, to repeat my question, are you OK?"

The girl blushed slightly, but nodded.

"I think so," she said, "Did you save me?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, I think you saved yourself," I said.

The girl blinked and cocked her head on one side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that you appeared out of thin air and landed on my head," I said, "I have a feeling that you Triggered down there and gained the ability to teleport."

The girl blinked. Then blinked again. Then she snorted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I can't be a …"

She was cut off when she vanished and reappeared a short distance away. I gave her a flat look.

"Oh yes, you're definitely not a Parahuman," I deadpanned.

She didn't say anything, just stared down at her hands with wide eyes. Then, a grin slowly crossed her face and she jumped for joy. Literally. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that in real life.

"YAY, this is great!" she crowed, "Now I can finally keep up with Sissy!"

I blinked a couple of times. A teleporter who calls someone Sissy? Holy shit, I think I just stumbled on Railguns Kuroko! I wonder if shes as crazy as the one from Railgun...nah, that couldn't happen in real life...right?

"Um, thanks for catching me Albion," said the Kuroko analogue.

"Hey, it was a pleasure," I said, "Heroes help people after all, even if they do land on our heads."

The girl blushed at that and ducked her head.

"Um, before I go, would you mind signing this?" she asked, pulling a notebook and pen out of her pocket.

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I said, "Whats your name?"

"Emma Barnes."

I paused for a moment, before finishing the autograph and handing the book back. She immediately hugged it to her chest with a look of glee on her face.

"Ohhh, Sissy's gonna be so jealous!" she yelled, "Thanks again!"

She waved and vanished into thin air, reappearing a few rooftops away. I waited until she was out of sight, before I let my fixed grin drop, walked over to a nearby water tower and slammed my head into the metal with a loud clang. Fuck my life!

 **Would you believe that this started out with me introducing a pair of DXD analogues as future villains? Then I had a better idea and, well, you've seen the result. This is gonna be...interesting.**

 **Incidentally, I'm sorry this update took longer than normal, but I got AC: Origins for Christmas, so I've been procrastinating on that.**

 **Well, thats canon royally fucked. Emma's Triggered and not a total bitch, although Taylor might actually have preferred the latter...nah, this is so much better. Funnier too.**

 **Speaking of, I really don't think I need to spell out the fact that this is an Alt-power Taylor, do I? Not sure what her Trigger Event was, but suggestions are welcome. Its not really relevant though since I doubt I'll ever cover that.**

 **And I think that'll do. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: White Dragon of Brockton

When I was reborn into the Worm-verse, I kinda expected to Trigger at some point, if only to ensure that whatever demented ROB stuck me here was entertained. However, I never would have imagined ending up with the power to literally cut my opponents down to size. Still, at least now Lungs not the only Dragon in town. And I'm much more dangerous.

 **And we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I jolted awake as something gave me a shock to the back of the hand. I lay still for a moment, my sleep addled mind trying to figure out what had woken me up. Then, the shock it me again and I realised exactly what it was. I scowled.

"God damn it Amy," I grumbled as I rolled out of bed and reached for my clothes.

It had been two weeks since I had 'saved' Emma and Amy was rapidly starting to reach critical mass of stress and angst. She was starting to look like she hadn't been sleeping and it hasn't taken me long to figure out that she'd been sneaking out to go to the hospital. With that in mind, I had dragged her off one day to sit her down and have a serious discussion about not making herself sick with not getting enough sleep. Unfortunately, she had just brushed me off in her usual way of saying she was fine and that she wasn't sneaking out or anything. However, I knew better and so had tagged her and the hospital with timed, linked Wards that would let me know if she entered the hospital after 9pm. There were a few other requirements, such as if she was actually called in by someone, the Wards wouldn't trigger (WOOT for rune magic. It really was one amazing skill to have), but I wasn't about to hold that against her. It was her job after all. However, going in when she was clearly exhausted was one thing I wouldn't allow.

I jumped out my window and shot away from my house, quickly transforming into a blue streak as I shot across town at speeds even Legend would be hard pressed to match. Considering my speed, it didn't take me long to reach the hospital where I slammed into the ground and transferred to walking in a single motion, not even cracking the ground as I did. Thank you Magic and bullshit Sacred Gear powers. Plus, it looked so much cooler than just landing like Glory Girl did, especially when I started discharging bolts of magic as I walked out of the resulting dust cloud. Of course, that was for when I was about to take down a crook, not drag my stubborn friend back to bed by the ear if necessary.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Amy considering I knew her habits while at the Hospital. Sure enough, I found her in the ICU, healing someone who looked like they'd lost a fight to a pickup truck. I approached silently and waited for her to finish. As much as I didn't want her to be here right now, I wasn't about to interrupt her when she was in the middle of healing someone. I'd seen first hand what happens when you do something that stupid when I was practicing healing magic on a dead fish and someone had made me jump. I'd had to burn the clothes I'd been wearing and it took three showers to get the stench of fish guts out of my hair. I doubted Amy's power would result in something quite that dramatic, but I wasn't willing to risk it.

Eventually, Amy finished what she was doing and took her hand away from the now healed man with a sigh.

"So, your not sneaking out are you?" I asked.

Amy jumped about a foot in the air with a rather undignified squeak. She spun around to face me, her eyes wide and a guilty look on her face.

"V-vali!?" she spluttered, "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?"

I smiled and waved a hand. The air around Amy shimmered and a set of purple runes appeared floating over her head.

"I knew you were sneaking out, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to get you to admit it without catching you in the act," I said, "So, I created some Wards around the Hospital and tied a spell to you that would alert me if you tried to come here after nine for anything other than an emergency."

"I...wha...is there anything you can't do!?" spluttered Amy.

I shrugged.

"Resurrect the dead?" I said, "Create life? Stop Vicky when she puts her mind to something?"

Amy scoffed and muttered something about bullshit grab bags. I just smirked and lent against the nurses station behind me.

"So, are you gonna come home and stop sneaking or am I gonna have to modify the Wards to just flat out not let you through?"

Amy's eyes widened.

"N-no, don't do that!" she hissed, clearly resisting the urge to yell.

"Then stop sneaking out and get some damn sleep!" I hissed right back, "Amy, look at yourself! Your a mess and you look like your about to collapse! Your not sleeping and I know for a fact your barely eating. I get that you want to help people, believe me, I do, but if that desire's going to drive you to make yourself sick, I can and will stop you."

Amy flinched and seemed to shrink in on herself.

"I don't want to do that Amy, but your one of my best friends," I said more gently, "It hurts me to see you like this."

"B-but if I don't help, people will die," said Amy weakly.

"People die every day," I said, "I'm sorry but its true. Sometimes, you can't help everyone, even with a power as amazing as yours. Besides, if you kill yourself with stress, what good will that do? The doctors here are good at their jobs, so let them do it. Help where you can, but not to the point where you kill yourself in doing so."

Amy looked like she was about to protest, but before she could, a new voice cut across her.

"Well said my boy."

Amy and I turned and I promptly froze when I saw the old man walking towards us. He was mostly bald, with his remaining hair having long turned gray, slightly overweight and was wearing a doctors lab coat over an olive green shirt. He also had an unfortunate face that made him look a little bit like a frog.

"D-dr. Lavere, I-I didn't know you were here tonight," said AMy, scrubbing her face to get rid of her tears.

"And I wasn't aware that you were here either Miss Dallon," said the Frog Faced Doctor, a disapproving note to his voice, "After I specifically told you not come and get some sleep."

Amy ducked her head and muttered something I didn't quite catch. I frowned as I eyed the two. While short, that exchange seemed more akin to a Grandfather scolding his Granddaughter than a boss telling of an unruly employee. Dr Lavere's frown deepened at Amy's weak excuses and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Dallon, but this is the last straw," he said, "I've told you repeatedly that you need some time off before you burn out. You've been working more than I'd expect any of my staff and its starting to show. As such, I am suspending you for the next two weeks for medical reasons, during which time, unless specifically called by me, you are not to respond to any calls for help and you are not to come to the hospital, understand?"

Amy looked poleaxed and didn't respond. Instead, the old man turned to me and I instinctively stiffened. Just by meeting his eyes, I could clearly see that this man was NOT to be underestimated. He wasn't a Parahuman, but that didn't matter. There was a spark in his eye that said that, no matter what, he would not leave his battlefield in defeat.

"Young man, you are Vali Morgenstern, correct?" he asked.

"Thats right sir," I said, instinctively adding the title of respect.

I'm not pissing off this man. He might be a doctor, but that just meant that he knew the best way to take me apart if the situation called for it, God Killing powers or not.

"I'd like you to put those Wards you mentioned up if you can," he said, "I'd like to hope that Miss Dallon wouldn't go against my instructions, but tonight has proven that she will. I don't want to see her in my hospital until her suspension is up."

I nodded. I really had no reason to refuse after all.

"B-but doctor, if I don't come in…" started Amy, looking desperate.

"People will likely die, yes," said Dr Lavere, "However, that is the reality of a Hospital. Rest assured however, so long as I am here, I WILL save as many people as I can."

"With all do respect sir, I doubt you can do as much as I can," said Amy, her voice a little sharp.

Dr Lavere paused and looked back at the Healer, a slight smile on his lips.

"My dear girl, who do you think I am?" he asked, "Even back before Scion appeared, I earnt a name of my own with nothing but my skill, a name I carry to this day. I've seen more blood and tears than you, I just didn't become a tragedy. That is why I'm called Heaven Canceller."

He walked away, leaving Amy looking poleaxed again and me wanting to facepalm. Then again, with Heaven Canciller around, I might actually be able to stop Amy from going off the deep end.

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SUSPENDED?!"

I winced, working my finger into my ear. Yeah, I'd forgotten about the fact we'd need to let the others know about the old mans orders and lets just say that they were surprised. And Carol as pissed.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU DO?!" thundered Carol, glaring down at Amy, who was sat on the sofa looking like she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Jeez calm down Carol," I said as I pulled my finger out of my ear, "Its nothing Amy did, its more what she didn't do."

I suppress the urge to shiver as Carol turned her glare on me.

"What do you mean?" she growled.

"Whoa, its nothing bad or anything," I said, waving my hands quickly, "Shes just been working way too hard and Dr Lavere wants to make sure she takes some time off before she works herself to death. He even had me put up some Wards to stop her from sneaking in."

"Wait, you can do that?" asked Vicky.

She was ignored.

"Of course shes working hard, thats what shes supposed to be doing!" said Carol, "We all have powers so we have to use them to help others!"

I twitched.

"True enough, but even those of us with power need a break every now and then," I said, "We aren't robots, we need time to ourselves, time to recover and gather ourselves. Actually, its even more important for Capes because if we snap...thing could get messy."

Carol scoffed.

"Amy's stronger than that," she said, "She'd be fine…"

My smile vanished and I slammed my hands down on the table.

"No she wouldn't!" I snarled, making everyone jump.

"How dare…"

"Have you actually looked at her lately?!" I yelled, cutting Carol off before she could say anything, "I mean honestly looked? She's clearly exhausted and the stress of working at the hospital and all the expectations being placed on her certainly isn't helping!"

"Shes under no more stress than the rest of us," said Carol.

"Oh really?" I said, "You really think that?"

Carol just crossed her arms, making her thoughts on the matter clear without saying a word. The rest of the Dallons seemed to be struck dumb by the sudden argument, but I wasn't really interested in them right now.

"Every single one of us has regular breaks," I said, "No more than two weeks on patrol before we take a break, earlier if we get into a really rough fight. Amy hasn't had a single break since she started working at the Hospital and the stress being caused by people approaching her asking for 'tune ups' really isn't helping!"

"If she can't take it then…" started Carol, but I'd had enough.

I had a lot of respect for her as a lawyer and a Hero, but she made a piss poor mother and, honestly, she wasn't really that great a person either. Oh, her heart was definitely in the right place and she always tried to do the right thing, but her suspicion of Amy and her trust issues made dealing with her a chore. Honestly, I didn't know what I could do, but I knew that something had to change. Unfortunately, I was currently too angry and frustrated over her brushing off Amy's problems to think straight.

"Its not about being unable to deal with pressure!" I shouted, shooting to my feet, "Its about putting unrealistic expectations on her shoulders! Shes doing an admirable job keeping it all balanced, but shes gone far beyond what anyone could reasonably expect of her! If you pulled your damned head out of your ass and saw her for who she is and not her damned Father you might actually see that!"

Now that got a reaction. I didn't even realize I'd said it until it was already out and everyone was staring at me. The adults looked somewhere between shocked and nevus, while the teens looked more curious and confused. Carol stared at me, both slowly opening and closing in utter shock. I groaned and dropped back into my seat.

"Damn, I didn't mean to blurt that out," I grumbled.

Carol scowled.

"You...how can you possibly know that?" she growled, "Who told you?!"

"No one told me, I figured it out on my own," I said.

I caught Carol's disbelieving look and snorted.

"Its not that hard when you have all the facts," I said, "I know the date when you took Amy in and the events surrounding that time. Add in a bit of basic genetics, the barely hidden suspicion you hold towards her and apply a bit of basic logic and deductive reasoning and you come to a pretty solid conclusion."

I sat forwards and fixed her with a flat look.

"So, am I right?" I asked, "Are you putting so much pressure on Amy to try and get her to make up for the sins of her Father?"

"Hey, Mom wouldn't do that!" protested Vicky, but her protest died quickly when she saw the look on her Mothers face, "You wouldn't...right?"

Carol winced and looked away from her Daughter as Vicky shifted closer to the still stunned looking Amy and wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulders. I sighed and got to my feet.

"I have a feeling I might have just opened a massive can of worms," I said, "I'd apologize, but I'm not about to be disingenuous. I'll leave you lot to talk this over."

"I think that would be best," said Mark as he eyed the three women with a look on his face that suggested he'd rather be anywhere else.

I gave him a sympathetic pat on the back as I left the family to their discussion. I groaned as I exited the house. It was only nine in the morning and I was already exhausted. I know that Worm could be pretty heavy at times, but that argument felt more like something actually being involved was bloody draining.

"I need a nap," I grumbled as I headed home, intending to fall into bed and rest my throbbing head.

 **Whoo boy, that got a lot heavier than I thought it would! There were a couple of times when I was sorely tempted to just have Carol lose her temper completely so I could just have them fight and be done with it, but I persevered and, hopefully, produced a decent, thought provoking conversation...I really need to do something a little lighter next time...maybe a beach episode…**

 **Anyway, one good thing was the introduction of one of the best characters in the Anime, Heaven Canciller! Hes not a Parahuman, but he is more than he appears. Maybe the eagle eyed among you can guess what I have in mind?**

 **Ehh, I hate doing arguments with more than one person present. I always feel like I should have someone try to step in...eh, whatever, it is as it is.**

 **Speaking of which, I hope I got Carol's characterization down pat. Writing angsty characters is a pain in the neck, teenagers or not.**

 **Like I said, the next chapter will likely be a lot lighter, mainly because I plan to include events inspired by my favorite episode in the Railgun Anime. With that in mind, stay tuned and don't forget to review on the way out!**


End file.
